Masquerade
by Romeo's Waiting
Summary: Rory spends Friday night at her grandparents Ball and meets her very own masked Romeo. Trory R
1. The Invitation

_**Authors Note: **Okay just a small note you should read before reading the story. This story takes place in season one of the show and about two months after Rory and Dean broke up. I changed it a little though because I don't like Dean and so Rory already got over the break-up and is completely fine. Also her and Tristin never kissed but they did become friends sort of…I think that's all…Oh and the date that Lorelai has in this story isn't Max it's just some guy she's going out with for one night. Well, that's it…On with the story!_

_**Masquerade**_

It was another typical Friday night when the Gilmore Girls found themselves pulling up in front of a rather large mansion.

"I can't believe we have to come here tonight," Lorelai whined, roughly stepping out of the jeep and closing the door behind her.

"We come here every Friday mom," Rory reminded her as she met her mother in front of the car. "You'd think you'd be used to it by now."

"Well I'm not," Lorelai told her, pouting like a two year old. "And, personally, I don't think I ever will be," she added on, shaking her head back and forth vehemently.

"Well unfortunately you don't have a choice in the matter," Rory said and grabbed her mothers hand in her own and started to drag her towards the front door.

"No, but you do!" Lorelai exclaimed and stepped in front of Rory, waving her hands excitedly for a moment. "We're only here because they're paying for Chilton."

Rory raised an eyebrow at her mom and sighed before embracing her stomach, keeping her coat close to her body, protecting herself against the night time chill.

"Yes mom I know that," she finally answered with.

"Well how about we go in tonight and tell them, 'thanks but no thanks'," she announced.

"And we get the money for Chilton how?" Rory asked, knowing not to take her mothers antics seriously.

"Well…" Lorelai paused in her planning and thought for a moment before her blue eyes lit up. "I've got it! You quit school and I'll quit work and we form a mother/daughter band and go on tour!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands in front of her.

Rory nodded her head, looking at her mother with amusement shining in her eyes. She quickly walked around Lorelai and stuck one finger out and pressed the button for the doorbell, waiting patiently for her grandparents to answer the door.

"Mean," Lorelai sulked as she stood next to Rory and stuck her tongue out when she saw her daughters grinning face.

"Really Lorelai, how immature," Emily Gilmore's voice suddenly interrupted their staring contest and both girls whipped their heads forward.

"Grandma, hi," Rory greeted and moved forward, grateful to be stepping into the warm house and out of the cold December air. "We were just fooling around," she explained as she slipped her coat off and let the maid take it.

"Oh now that doesn't matter," Emily exclaimed, her lips suddenly stretching into a wide smile and her eyes twinkling madly.

"It doesn't?" Lorelai questioned suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at her mother, wondering what was wrong.

"No of course not," Emily promised and motioned for them to follow her into the living room. "Now come along girls, we've got a busy night ahead of us!"

Lorelai and Rory stayed behind, frozen to their spots and trading glances as they watched Emily Gilmore almost skip into the other room.

"A busy night? What can that mean?" Rory asked fretfully, knowing full well that her grandmother was never that happy without a reason.

"I'm not sure," Lorelai answered and gripped her daughter's wrist. "All I know is that I'm pretty sure the last time my mother said that I ended up spending my whole night sorting her spoon collection with her."

"Spoon collection?" Rory repeated, her eyes darting back from her mom to where her grandmother disappeared to.

Lorelai was just about to answer when Emily's voice rang throughout the house, demanding what was taking them so long. The younger generation Gilmore's spared each other a glance before walking into the living room.

Rory nervously looked around the room the minute she walked in, wondering if they had guests that night but was met with only the presence of her grandparents. She brought her hands up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and sat down on the couch next to Lorelai. She bit her bottom lip as they all sat together in silence, the only sound coming from the constant _tick tock _of the grandfather clock somewhere near them.

"So?" Lorelai asked, never able to sit silently for long. "We're not having drinks tonight?"

Rory watched as her grandparents exchanged looks and then both shook their heads at the same time.

"Not tonight Lorelai," Richard told her and patted his hands on his thighs. "No, we're on a tight schedule this evening," he informed them and either didn't notice Rory and Lorelai's confused looks or chose to ignore them.

Lorelai was once again about to say something when she was interrupted however this time it was by the maid who was announcing dinner. Lorelai shook her head in disbelief as her parents rose from their couch opposite them and started to lead them into the dining room.

"They can't be serious?" she asked Rory as they stood to.

"It's not even seven o'clock yet," Rory told her mother, now knowing something was definitely up. She let her gaze travel towards the nearest clock she could see and tapped her moms shoulder. "Look, it's only quarter after six!"

"Okay this doesn't make any sense," Lorelai whispered as they entered the dining room and took seats at either side of the table.

Almost less then a minute after they sat down, the maid came out and served the dinner. Lorelai and Rory watched in amazement as Emily and Richard instantly starting eating, not even stopping to make polite conversation as they usually do.

"So, this looks good," Lorelai commented, sticking her fork into the meat on her plate and lifting it in the air.

Rory narrowed her eyes when her grandparents didn't notice Lorelai and she shrugged her shoulders before she started eating her own meal. She'd been eating for only about five minutes when she suddenly caught sight of Emily staring at her, fork raised in mid air. Her eyes widened and she looked down at her food, letting her hair fall in front of her face.

"Rory, you and that Dean boy broke up right?" Emily suddenly asked, returning her fork to her plate and bringing her napkin up to her mouth.

Rory let her eyes flick towards her mom who shook her head and shrugged at the same time. She then swallowed the small bite of vegetables she'd just taken and turned to her grandmother.

"Yes, grandma, Dean and I are no longer together," she told her, wondering back to the night about two months ago when he'd broken up with her on their three month anniversary.

"Wonderful!" Emily stated and her wide smile once again took over her face. "Well I think that's enough time," she announced.

"Enough time for what?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"For dinner."

Rory and Lorelai looked at each other with confusion swimming in their identical eyes. All of a sudden the door to the dining opened and the maid came in and took everyone's plates. When the table was cleared Emily and Richard stood and looked at each other for a moment before they nodded.

"Girls, would you like to accompany us into the living room again? We have something to discuss with you," Richard explained and Rory and Lorelai curiously followed them, sitting back down on the same couch as before.

"We have a proposition for you Rory," Emily exclaimed and Rory's eyes widened at being suddenly singled out.

"For me?" she repeated and wiped down her sweaty palms on her thighs. "What kind of a proposition?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked," Emily stated and laced her fingers together, laying them delicately on her lap. "We're hosting a party tonight."

"You're hosting a party?" Lorelai asked disbelief evident in her tone. "That's what all the weirdness has been about?"

"Why Lorelai we haven't been acting weird," Emily said innocently and she and Richard shared a small laugh before returning their attention to Rory.

"We would like to extend an invitation to you Rory," Richard explained.

Lorelai pouted slightly, even though she didn't want to attend one of her parent's parties she hated not even being asked to come.

"Why don't I have to go?" she asked them.

"Lorelai you made it abundantly clear last week at dinner that you couldn't stay long tonight as you had a date," Emily stated with a snooty tone of voice. "And Rory does not have to go either, we were just wondering if she would like to."

Rory, who had remained quiet up until this point, suddenly spoke up.

"Grandma what kind of party is it?" she asked, wondering if it was for some benefit or for her grandfathers business or something.

"Excellent question Rory!" Emily exclaimed excitedly. "We're hosting this years Masquerade Ball," she told them proudly.

"Masquerade Ball...you mean with those big gowns and the masks and everything?" Lorelai asked, trying to hide her amusement.

"Well of course, Lorelai," Richard said and then let his attention stray to the clock and he stood up. "Emily we need to finish preparing, guests will be arriving in about an hour!"

"An hour!" Emily cried and she to flew up to her feet. "I wonder if the decorators are done? Richard, go up to the ballroom and see," she told him in a business tone of voice and Richard easily disappeared through the hallway.

"They have a ballroom?" Rory asked incredulously to her mother.

Lorelai smiled sweetly at Rory and patted her hair lovingly. "I was hoping you would never have to see it," she whispered to her.

"Now girls that's enough," Emily scolded them and they both rolled their eyes before focussing their attention back on Emily. "Good, now Rory have you made a decision yet?" she asked hopefully.

Rory chewed on her bottom lip and looked away from her grandmothers pleading gaze and turned to her mother. Lorelai gave her a small smile and once again combed her hand through Rory's hair. Rory sighed out and closed her eyes briefly before meeting her grandmother's gaze again.

"Sure grandma, I'd love to go," she announced and Emily's eyes lit up with delight.

"Wonderful! This is just wonderful!" she cried excitedly and grabbed Rory's hands in her own. "Well no more time to waste, we have to get you ready."

"Get me ready?" Rory asked her nervousness coming back ten fold, not knowing what to expect from the likes of Emily Gilmore.

"Well you can't go to a masquerade ball dressed like that," Emily commented, looking over Rory's simple green dress with a calculating eye.

"I don't have anything else to wear," Rory told her grandmother running her hands down her dress and tightening her fingers around the material.

"Of course not," Emily exclaimed and took Rory's elbow in her own and started to lead her towards the stairs. "I had Miss Celine put together a little collection of dresses, all the rage in fashion!"

Rory swallowed past the large lump in her throat and looked over her shoulder at her mother, a panicking edge in her eyes. She jerked her head forward, gesturing for her mom to follow them and Lorelai quickly moved until she was directly behind Rory and Emily.

"Lorelai, I thought you had a date?" Emily asked not even bothering to turn her head in Lorelai's direction.

"I do," Lorelai agreed and laid an apologetic hand on her daughters shoulder. "But we were done eating so fast that I still have about an hour or more before I have to leave."

Emily sighed, "Well I guess you can come then. You can help me pick out a dress for Rory," she conceded and led both girls into a large room that was overflowing with dresses and shoes and jewellery.

"Oh my God!" Rory breathed as she let her gaze sweep over the room. There were racks upon racks of beautiful gowns, boxes strewn about the floor, some open and baring designer shoes. The walls of the room were standing behind impressive tables, upon which lay many boxes with gold jewellery. She couldn't absorb everything, all the delicate fabrics and expensive jewels.

"Well Rory, come along," Emily urged and tugged Rory further into the room and over to a rack of white dresses. "Pick one out that you like," she advised and then hurried out of the room mumbling something about the decorators.

"Okay, what's going on?" Rory asked her mom the second they were alone.

"Well honey, you've just been sucked into Emily Gilmore's world of parties and money," she explained and rubbed Rory's arm with her hand.

"I can't wear any of these dresses," Rory told turning around and fingering the exquisite silky material of one of the dresses. "They look way to expensive."

"Well I'd bet there's well over $100 000 in this room right now," Lorelai commented dryly.

"$100 000!" Rory echoed her blue eyes wide in amazement as she turned around to look at her mom again. "I can't wear that much money!"

Lorelai laughed, "I doubt your grandmother will make you wear everything in the room," she teased.

"Not helping," Rory squeaked, her throat going dry as her gaze focussed on a table in the back that was buried under a mountain of diamond studded tiaras.

"Rory," Lorelai started and grabbed Rory's hands in her own, "I can get you out of this okay? You don't have to do this."

"No," Rory argued and briefly closed her eyes, swallowing hard and then looked back at her mom, her confidence back. "I already said yes. I'll do it," she accepted, offering her mom a small smile.

"Alright, and hey it might not be so bad," Lorelai opted to look on the bright side. "You get to dress up like a princess for a night."

"These dresses are amazing, aren't they?" Rory asked her eyes filling up with wonder and excitement as she went back to looking through a rack.

"They sure are babe."

- - -

"Oh Lord!" Lorelai exclaimed bringing her hand up to her eyes and shielding herself from the dress her mother was holding up.

"What? You two don't like it?" Emily asked looking from Lorelai's actions to Rory's look of appal.

"Well, the front's fine," Lorelai exclaimed and turned to Rory. "Hey kid, maybe if you stand in front of a wall the whole time no one will see the humongous bow on the back!"

Rory laughed, "I think I'll pass on that one grandma," she answered sweetly and watched Emily discard the dress along with many other abominations.

The three of them had been holed up in the same room for a half an hour and had gone through almost a hundred dresses. All seemed to be either way to extravagant, with diamond collars and gold stones adorning them, or they were too frilly or had entirely too many bows on them.

Rory was just about to give up when she saw her grandmother pull out a dress from another rack. The dress Emily had in her hand was gorgeous, made of flowing white satin and with small flowers sewn into the bodice but it was the dress behind it on the rack that caught her attention.

Rory ignored her grandmother's questions about the white dress and pushed herself to her feet and walked over to the other dress. She let her fingers run over the velvet material and sighed deeply as a wide smile spread across her face.

"I like this one," she told her grandmother not bothering to turn around but instead gently took the dress off its hanger and let her hand delve into the smooth pile.

"Wow," Lorelai breathed and stood up also, inspecting the dress. "It's perfect sweetie," she exclaimed and both mother and daughter smiled.

Emily sighed, "Well yes, that dress is nice," she consented although sent a sad look back to the pile of traditional white dresses. "Would you like to try it on?" she asked Rory who nodded eagerly.

Rory slipped into the small changing area and quickly switched her green dress for the much more formal one. Rory had never been the kind of girl who went shopping every weekend and hunted for dresses or anything. She'd never been into fashion but she couldn't deny that the dress was perfect.

The stunning velvet felt like heaven on body and the dress itself fit her like a glove. She nervously brought her hand up to her chest though when she caught sight of the low cowl neckline.

"Rory get out here!" She heard her mother call from the other room and swallowed greatly before walking out.

She couldn't stop the blush that covered her from the neck up when she saw their reactions. Even her grandmother, who hadn't liked the dress as much, brought her hand up to her mouth and smiled wistfully.

"So?" Rory asked nervously, toying with strands of her hair and shuffling back and forth on her bare feet.

Lorelai grinned, "You look hot!" she exclaimed, laughing as Rory's blush almost matched the deep burgundy colour of the dress.

"Lorelai!" Emily reprimanded and glared at her before turning back to Rory. "You look so sophisticated Rory, very grown up," she commented and Rory blushed but smiled even more so.

"Hey, spin for us," Lorelai asked, twirling her finger around and jumping excitedly on the couch.

Rory rolled her eyes but spun around in place letting them both see the open back of the dress and the intense affect of the deep red colour against her porcelain skin. She stopped spinning and looked innocently at the other two women who both looked almost awed.

"Babe, you look beautiful," Lorelai told her and quickly got up and hugged Rory, understanding in a motherly sort of way that her little girl was becoming a woman.

"Oh!" Emily suddenly exclaimed and brought her hands up in the air. "It's perfect!"

"Well now she likes the dress," Lorelai commented sarcastically and Rory couldn't stop the laugh that came out.

"No Lorelai," Emily said and started looking around the room trying to find something. She smiled and then hurried over to a table and picked up a medium sized black satin bag and brought it over to them.

"I think that bags a little big to carry around all night grandma," Rory told her looking from the bag to Emily.

"Nonsense, this isn't a handbag," Emily corrected her and gently opened one end with the black drawstrings attached to it and delved her hand inside. She pulled out an exquisite burgundy mask and proudly handed it to Rory.

"Oh my…" Rory trailed off letting the fingertips trail over the face of the mask and its soft fabric. The edges of the mask were lined with gold that was also outlining the eyes. On the right side of the mask there were a couple of long black feathers attached and two red ones in the middle. A gold flower pin secured them to the mask.

"Wow mom, it's perfect," Lorelai told her and gently took the mask from Rory and started to examine it herself.

"Yes it is, isn't it?" Emily asked staring off into space for a moment before she looked at Rory. "Well, now all you need is some jewellery," she announced and then sped off in search of the perfect necklace.

"There's no point in arguing with her, is there?" Rory asked her mom, to which the elder Gilmore just shook her head. "I didn't think so," Rory sighed and smiled before going after her grandmother.

- - -

"You'll be fine," Lorelai promised as she gently rubbed Rory's back up and down as they stood behind the door leading into the ballroom.

"I wish you could come," Rory whispered as she looked at her mother who already had her coat on and was ready to go.

"Sorry babe," Lorelai apologized and unconsciously brought her hands up to the mask sitting on Rory's head. "You have fun tonight, hon. And remember, with this on," Lorelai told her pulling the mask down until it covered the top half of Rory's face, "no one will know you."

"Thanks mom," Rory said and brought her fingers up to the mask, adjusting it a little and trying to get used to the feeling of having it on. "I guess I should get in there."

"Bye sweets," Lorelai said and hugged her briefly not wanting to mess up her hair. Emily had gone all out with Rory, bringing in her personal hairstylist. And although Lorelai didn't particularly like Rory being sucked into her mother's world, Lorelai had to admit she looked beautiful. Her dress came down to just past her ankles and dragged on the floor a little in the back. On her feet were a pair of strappy black heels and hanging around her neck was a gold necklace that had three prong-set rubies in the shapes of flowers, just like the one of her mask. Her hair had been curled and fell, cascading down across her left shoulder.

"Bye mom," Rory answered back and smiled as she watched her mom disappear down the hallway.

Rory swallowed nervously and fidgeted in her dress for a moment before taking a deep breath and pulling open the large oak door. She hadn't seen the ballroom before that night and couldn't help herself from letting her mouth fall open at the sight.

The Ballroom, like her grandmother had told her earlier that evening had been built along with the original house in 1896. Emily and Richard had fully renovated the whole house but decided to restore the ballroom so that it looked exactly like the original. Rory had recently been reading a couple books on art history for school and she immediately recognized the baroque ceilings and ornaments.

Rory floated forward towards the wrought iron railings that lined the grand spiral staircase. She let her body lean against the railings and looked down at the floor below her. She could only guess that the ceilings were about 10 meters high and breathed out an impressed sigh as she started to glide down the stairs.

Rory let her blue eyes sweep over the imposing room. There were three gold chandeliers, each with crystals hanging down from them. The floor was made out of red marble and the walls were a rich cream colour. While half the room was open for a dance floor the other half was full with white tables and red and gold chairs.

Rory finally reached the end of the marble staircase and couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face, looking out over all the happy and smiling couples.

_Maybe tonight won't be so bad…_she thought and walked over to join her grandmother, unaware of the intense blue eyes following her.

- - -

_**Author's Note: **Okay so I hope everyone likes this story. I got inspired for it while watching The Phantom of the Opera last night and I had to write it. There will only be one more chapter and then it will be finished…Please review and tell me what you think. And hey, this will be a trory! Tristin will be in the next chapter, which should be up by this weekend, hopefully. _

_Hugs and Kisses,  
-Ella_


	2. The Perfect Night

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls…so sad!_

_**Masquerade **_

Tristin sighed as he let his back fall against the wall behind him. He brought a hand up to his hair, letting his fingers run through the blonde mess, making it stick up in all directions. He couldn't believe he was at another one of these parties. He let his blue eyes, almost hidden behind the simple and elegant black mask on his face, scan over the crowds around him. It was always the same people. The same arrogant, blue blooded, fake people who pasted impossibly fake smiles on their faces while running calculating eyes over everyone else.

Tristin had only found a sliver of happiness when he'd figured out the ball was at the Gilmore's. Maybe she would be there? The thought had kept his parents from having to drag him, kicking and screaming, to the event. She was the only thing that could seem to bring him happiness lately.

He let his eyes rest longer on every girl with brown hair or blue eyes, hoping it was her. He couldn't help but feel even more disappointment when he realized it had been an hour already and she still hadn't shown up. His eyes did slide over to the rough figure of Pairs Gellar, sitting at one the tables with her mother. He quickly brought his hand up to his mouth, nervously grabbing his chin and turning towards the stairs, hoping she wouldn't come over to him. Paris was still slightly bitter about Rory setting them up together…

Tristin was just about to see if he could clip out of the ballroom without his parents noticing when he happened to let his gaze sweep up to the top of the stairs and his breath caught. He brought a hand up and let it grip the pillar at the end of the stairs as he watched her walk to the railing and peer down. He almost felt like he'd been punched in the stomach when she turned back and started walking down the stairs towards him.

She was a vision in red, her creamy skin wrapped gloriously in the darker material. He swallowed against the lump in his throat and let his eyes trail over her form, slowly committing her to memory, so he would always have this picture in his mind.

He wasn't sure if it was actually her at first but when she got close enough so that he could look into her eyes he wasn't mistaken. Her blue eyes were colour of a clear summer sky and were shining brilliantly. She looked over the room in awe and Tristin couldn't help but follow her gaze, wanting nothing more then to see everything from her point of view.

He watched her as her lips quirked into a small smile and then she walked over to where Richard and Emily were standing, greeting people as they came into the ballroom. He couldn't take his eyes off of her and decided that he would have to talk to her tonight.

He silently walked closer to where she was standing, getting introduced to couples by her grandparents who were literally beaming with pride. He could swear that she was the bell of the ball, already her presence standing out against the others.

Tristin watched with avid interest as her grandparents walked over to the bar in the corner and Rory was alone for the first time that night. He quickly stood straighter, running the palms of his hands down his black jacket and grabbed two champagne flutes from a passing waiter.

- - -

"Why, good evening Mary," a deep, husky voice whispered in Rory's ear and she couldn't stop trembles from running down her spine before she turned around.

Her blue eyes instantly focused on Tristin, standing behind her with a charming smile on his face and holding out a flute of champagne to her. Rory couldn't stop her gaze from falling from his face and taking in his perfectly fitting black suit, two buttons of the white shirt underneath opened and exposing the skin of his collarbone.

"Like what you see?" his voice once again cut into her thoughts and her cheeks instantly flamed up but she accepted the drink from him, although having no intention to actually drink it.

"What are you doing here Tristin?" Rory asked, choosing to ignore his comment. She brought her eyes back up to meet his, the black mask making them stand out even more, like two sapphires in the night sky.

"It's a party, Mary," he informed as if she didn't already know and Rory rolled her eyes.

"I guess I should have known you would be here," Rory said although she was talking more to herself then to him, remembering when her grandmother had said it was the event of her year and 'everybody who was anybody' would be there.

"You know, you don't seem too happy to see me," Tristin commented, a smirk sliding onto his features.

Rory grinned, "Wow, nothing gets past you, huh?" she asked rhetorically, not being able to hide the amused smile that was threatening her features.

"Ah, Mary you wound me!" he cried, dramatically clutching at his chest with his free hand. "I thought we were friends," he exclaimed, pouting slightly and Rory cursed her heart for speeding up automatically.

"You're crazy," she told him smiling and watching curiously as his striking blue eyes seemed to come to life, twinkling with laughter.

"You should know that by now," Tristin said and stuffed his hand inside his pocket, tilting his head to the side and watching her intently, making Rory feel more self conscious then ever before and she nervously picked at her dress.

"So?" she asked, cursing herself for having nothing more intelligent to say.

Tristin grinned, "Speechless already," he commented dryly, bringing his fingers up and blowing on them before wiping them on his jacket. "That might be a new record for me."

Rory rolled her eyes at his arrogance but couldn't stop the nagging thought in her mind that was telling her she was having a much better time since he came over to her. She didn't want to think about that though…it was just Tristin. They weren't really even friends, just friendly…acquaintances really.

"Rory?" Tristin's questioning voice broke through her thoughts again and she couldn't help but frown at the sound of her name passing through his lips. For some reason she couldn't understand, him calling her Rory seemed wrong. No matter how much she complained about Mary, the name really didn't bother her anymore…she kind of even like him having a nickname for her.

"Yeah?" she asked distractedly, her frown intensifying at the last thought she'd had. It was true; she'd just never admitted it to herself.

"I was just asking if you were going to drink that?" he asked again, only in a slower tone this time and gestured at the glass in her hand.

Rory looked into his eyes, seeing the briefest flash of concern in the blue depths before it was gone and she had to really ask herself if it had been there in the first place. She quickly averted her gaze and glanced down at the champagne. She couldn't help but consider drinking it, thinking it might help clear her mind and settle her thoughts for the time being.

"Why not?" she asked him, holding the glass up and secretly enjoying the slight shock on his face.

"Okay," Tristin started slowly and also brought his glass up, "Mary, how about a toast?" he asked gallantly.

Rory smiled sweetly. "To what?"

"To being friends?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Rory's smile faltered a tiny bit, a sense of disappointment moving through her that she didn't understand. She eagerly raised her glass and gently knocked it with his, letting the bubbly liquid slip down her throat. She closed her eyes briefly, hoping whatever was wrong with her that night would go away soon, or she might be in some serious trouble later on.

Rory was just about to say something, hoping to occupy her mind on something entirely different from where her thoughts were leading her, but she suddenly felt a warm hand on her shoulder and turned around to see her grandmother behind her.

"Rory, darling, I see you've made a friend," Emily said and Rory had to fight to not roll her eyes as her grandmother was practically beaming.

"Grandma this is Tristin Dugrey, we go to Chilton together," Rory introduced, although she was positive that her grandmother knew who he was.

"Of course, of course," she exclaimed and moved closer to Tristin who had a polite smile on his face. "Good evening, Tristin."

"Good evening, Emily," he returned the greeting and accepted the hand that she held out to him. "May I just say that you look absolutely gorgeous this evening," he told her, kissing her hand briefly.

Rory raised an eyebrow at his words and almost laughed aloud as she saw her grandmother was actually blushing a little bit. Rory shared a secret smile with Tristin while Emily turned away from them for a moment.

"Well Emily, I would ask for a dance," Tristin continued, once again grabbing the attention of both Gilmore Girls, "but I'm afraid we might make Richard jealous."

Emily laughed, "My goodness boy, you do know how to flatter a lady, don't you!" she commented happily. Rory smiled even more but then froze when she saw the mischievous twinkle in her grandmother's eyes. "Well, if not me then how about Rory? Why don't you give her a twirl on the dance floor?"

"Grandma!" Rory hissed and couldn't stop the panicked looked coming into her eyes.

"Now Rory, you're no longer attached," Emily declared and Rory's mouth fell open slightly and she quickly averted her gaze from Tristin, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I think it's a fine idea."

"Well it's up to Rory," Tristin said and Rory instantly brought her gaze back to him. She could almost swear she saw hope swimming in his oh so blue eyes. She couldn't wrap her mind around what was happening. When did she become so good at reading Tristin? When did her feelings shift so much that she now actually wanted to feel what it would like to be wrapped in his arms?

Rory shook her head a little and looked between Tristin and her grandmother and sighed. "Sure, one dance sounds good," she answered and smiled at the look of pure happiness on her grandmothers face.

Rory felt her hand suddenly become enveloped in heat and she looked down to see Tristin's larger hand grabbing it. She blushed at her reaction and was glad when he started to lead her to the dance floor, walking slightly in front of her a little. Rory couldn't bring her gaze away from his hand, couldn't concentrate on anything other than the electricity shooting up her arm because of his skin on hers.

As they came to a stop in the middle of the dance floor Rory nervously let her eyes connect with his for a second before she lowered them back down. She felt his other hand cup her chin, gently lifting her head again and completely melted when he shot her a half smile. She couldn't help but need to return his smile and brought her hands up to his chest, feeling the strong muscles even through his suit and it made her head swim a little.

Rory blushed even more as he let his hands rest on her hips and pull her closer to him as they both started to move together. Rory bit at her bottom lip, sliding her hands up from his chest to his broad shoulders and gripping them tightly. She was almost able to get herself under control when she suddenly felt him lean in, her head instantly swimming with the scent of his aftershave and his hot breath on her skin making her heart stop.

"It seems we have an audience, Mary," he whispered into her ear and Rory bit her lip hard to stop herself from sighing in pleasure.

She hesitantly brought her head back so their eyes could meet. He jerked his head to the side and Rory followed the motion and saw her grandparents huddled at the side of the dance floor with another younger couple.

"That's my parents they're with," he told her and Rory couldn't stop the laugh from escaping past her lips.

"You wanna bet they're planning a wedding?" she asked teasingly, feeling largely more comfortable with the situation.

"A wedding, our kid's names and where we're going to live," Tristin added dryly, annoyance flickering into his eyes and before Rory knew what she was doing her hand was lying against his cheek and he was looking at her, startled.

"It's no big deal, you know," she advised, not thinking it capable to look away from his intense gaze. "So they talk."

Tristin was utterly silent for a moment and Rory started to feel very uncomfortable and lowered her hand, the palm of her hand still prickling with heat from the contact between them but she ignored it.

"You really are something, Mary," Tristin whispered and Rory almost had to strain to hear him. Although she could tell with one look in his eyes that he was being completely serious and genuine and her cheeks flushed red, almost matching her dress perfectly.

They continued to dance together for the remainder of the song, Tristin's arms tightening their grip on her waist and Rory laying her head in the crook of his neck, while letting her hands splay across the planes of his back. When the song did end Rory was saddened to leave his embrace but let him lead them in the safer direction that was the opposite side of the ballroom than their families.

The two of them quickly found an empty table in the ballroom and sat down beside each other. Rory smiled at him as she folded her hands in her lap, feeling the awkward tension between the two of them.

"So you're not attached anymore Mary?" Tristin suddenly asked and Rory's eyes flew to his as her cheeks heated up. "What happened to the bagboy?"

Rory sighed, "Dean and I broke up, about two months ago," she told him, not meeting his eyes as she felt slightly embarrassed.

"Rory?" Tristin asked his tone questioning and when Rory met his eyes with her own she was surprised to see a flash of concern in them.

"I'm fine about it really," she assured him and brought her hand up to the table and laid it half on top of his, feeling a slight tingling sensation from the contact. "I just wish my grandmother hadn't announced it so…openly."

Tristin grinned, "Maybe you are but I'm glad she did."

"You are?" Rory asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Tristin just stared into her eyes for a moment before he smirked and shook his head, running a hand through his hair. He pushed his chair back from the table and bent down slightly directly in front of Rory.

"Come with me?" he asked and held out his hand in a simple gesture.

Rory felt like all the air had been sucked out of her lungs and she melted. He was looking at her through down turned eyes, letting her see how long his eye lashes actually were. His eyes had turned midnight blue and all Rory could do was slip her hand into his.

Rory briefly caught sight of her grandmother and Tristin's mother standing a little ways away, giggling like schoolgirls almost. She sighed, wondering what kind of inquisition she would get from her after the ball was over. But she decided to push that thought to the back of her mind as she walked up the grand staircase and out into the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked curiously, excitement shining in her eyes.

"Trust me Mary," was all he said and then squeezed her hand that was still clasped in his.

Rory shook her head but let him lead her through the house and down to the foyer. She watched as he opened up the closet and grabbed his coat off a racket. Rory smiled nervously and grabbed her own coat, gently slipping off her mask and laying it next to his on the small table next to them.

The two of them slowly walked out the front door, the December night cold and bitter. Rory let her hands slip further into her coat, hiding them from the chill and then curled her arms around her waist. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful the house looked that night. Everything was especially lit up, not only with Christmas lights but with soft white lights that lined the walkway.

"You to cold?" Tristin asked and Rory felt his hand press against the small of her back, the tiny action warming her more then she thought possible.

Rory shook her head with a small smile highlighting her features. She knew without a doubt that if she had the choice between sitting inside the wonderfully heated room, and being out in the bitter cold with Tristin, she would pick the latter every time. She couldn't help the giddy feeling that arose inside as she watched him walk beside her, his hand still on her back and his cheeks turning red from the sharp cold.

"What?" he asked smirking as he knew she'd been staring at him.

"Nothing," Rory answered innocently smiling even more.

She'd hated talking to him when she first met him but something changed quickly. Rory blushed as she finally admitted to herself that ever since then she'd been afraid to like him. She wasn't supposed to like him, wasn't supposed to think about him, and wasn't supposed to wish he was around when he wasn't. But she could never help but think about him sometimes, wonder about where he was and what he was doing. Just like she couldn't help but let herself fall for him…at least now she wasn't afraid to admit it.

"So…" Rory started, her voice interrupting the comfortable silence that had drifted over them. "What did you do for Christmas?" she asked.

Tristin looked at her for a moment before he shook his head. "Nothing exciting, Mary just family obligations," he told her quickly, not wanting to ruin the so far perfect night with talk of his parents. "What about you?"

Rory smiled wide, "My mom and I had regular Christmas Eve party," she told him.

"Mary threw a party!" he repeated in a mock shocked tone and held a hand to his heart making Rory smack his arm.

"Yes," she said indignantly and stuck her tongue out at him before she could think about what she was doing. "And you haven't been to a real party before you've come to one of my mom's."

Tristin took a second to answer her and Rory watched as he raised his eyes back to hers, making her wonder what he'd been thinking about as his eyes had darkened a tad.

"Well maybe I'll have to come to your next party then," he announced.

"Maybe you will," Rory said and smirked at his shocked looked before she led him over to a small bench, as they'd by now walked all the way to the back of the house.

They both sat down quietly, their bodies so close their arms kept brushing against each others. Rory couldn't stop her cheeks from flaming up and quickly averted her eyes, not knowing what to do all of a sudden.

"Rory," Tristin called her and Rory looked back over at him, feeling like she was being drawn closer to him by the soft look in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah," she said, cursing her voice for coming out breathy and hopeful.

Rory almost couldn't contain herself as she watched his gaze switch down to her mouth before coming back to her eyes, a silent question burning deep inside them. She swallowed, her throat suddenly going completely dry and her heart pounding so hard she was sure he could hear it.

Rory slowly let her eyes flutter closed and sighed in pleasure as she felt his lips capture hers, his hand tangling in her hair. Rory brought her hand up and gripped his shoulders, holding herself close to him as she felt something like fireworks exploding inside her.

They slowly pulled away but Tristin let his forehead rest against hers, both their eyes still closed and their breathing ragged.

After a moment Rory opened her eyes and stared directly into his. She smiled nervously, biting her bottom lip and feeling her cheeks heat up a little bit. She watched as a real smile flitted across his face, his eyes lighting up and she couldn't stop herself from kissing him again.

She was kissing Tristin Dugrey…

And it was just like she'd imagined…

…Perfect…

- - -  
The End  
- - -

_**Author's Note:** Sorry…very sorry for not getting this out in time. I was ready to finish it and have it out on New Years Eve but I actually ended up spending the night and the day after in the hospital…(A quick reminder to everyone reading this to remember to drink responsibly!) Anyway I got this done and out as soon as I could. _

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I was completely shocked at the amount of people who liked the story! You guys are so amazing! Please review the last chapter and tell me if you liked it!_

_Hugs and Kisses,  
-Ella_


End file.
